


the day is breaking someone else's heart

by De_Nugis



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-24
Updated: 2012-01-24
Packaged: 2017-10-30 01:46:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/326402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/De_Nugis/pseuds/De_Nugis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Drabble for Dean's birthday. Depressing s7 setting.</p>
<p>The title is from James Merrill.</p>
    </blockquote>





	the day is breaking someone else's heart

**Author's Note:**

> Drabble for Dean's birthday. Depressing s7 setting.
> 
> The title is from James Merrill.

It’s good to see her again. But what’s the use? She’s still locked up. She can’t be home. Dean pats the dashboard, smiles at Sam, patently fake.

The fedora’s a forlorn gesture. The gingerbeer is teeth-gratingly obvious. Dean’s hands are shaking.

It’s unfair to both of them, how much Dean wishes Sam would just stop. He looks at his brother’s goddamn hopeful face, at the pie, and he wants to punch Sam, more than when he drank blood, more than when he runs off. 

“Happy birthday,” says Sam. 

It’s another unwanted gift, Sam’s fucking _never surrender_.

“Thanks, Sammy,’ Dean says.


End file.
